Emerald's day with Molly Dolly
by Kaki-Roza
Summary: Emerald is forced to watch Scarecrow's henchgirl Molly while he has a day alone with the Riddler. At first she is NOT happy about it, but after a riddle, she might change her mind about Molly.  two O.C.s   Molly belongs to pop301118
1. Emerald meets Molly Dolly

**Disclaimer:** the only person I own in this fanfiction is Emerald. Molly Dolly belongs to pop301118 and Scarecrow and Riddler belong to whoever created them. I am writing this srtory with pop301118, so she deserves credit on this story too.

**Author's note:** this is written by me and my friend pop301118, so tell us what you think! Molly Dolly is her O.C. and is Scarecrow's henchgirl. Their relationship is strictly Father-Daughter like, since they aren't REALLY related. Emerald is Riddler's only henchgirl and also his girlfriend. She has stumped him before with a riddle, but I haven't written that yet. This is after she's already met Riddler (obviously), and I don't have the first parts written yet. My plot bunny was threatening me again unless I wrote it, so me and pop301118 wrote it down immediantly so Damien didn't start chasing us with his scythe again. (Damien is my plot bunny, read my profile for more information on him)

A shadow covered the crossword puzzle she was working on. "Your blocking my light. Move before I-"

"Before you what? You know I'm not scared of you." Emerald immediately recognized the voice of that belonging to the one and only Doctor Jonathon Crane. She looked up and saw him standing over her. Usually this would scare the living daylights out of someone, especially since he still had his mask on, but Emerald was a rare exception. She just looked at him without the slightest bit of fear.

"And nor am I of you." she replied. She smirked at the annoyance that she knew had to be on Crane's face. He raised his arm that had the fear toxin up his sleeve and aimed it right at Emerald.

"Then let us find out what you ARE afraid of!" Riddler opened the door just in time.

"Now, now, Crane, you don't want to do that unless you want ME after you. She IS useful to me." he said. He mumbled "in more ways than one" under his breath hoping no one heard, but the smirk on Emerald's face let him know she heard him. He blushed, and she snickered. "Just tell her what you came for so we can go."

"Where ya going, Nygma?" Emerald asked curiously, still snickering at him.

The question was meant for the Riddler, but it was the Scarecrow who answered. "Riddler and I would like some time away from YOU and my henchgirl, so I'm offering you $100 to babysit Molly. Even though I don't like you AT ALL, I will warn you to take this job seriously. She regresses to the age of a small child and has VERY destructive tendencies. She also get weapons from who knows where."

As if on cue, Molly Dolly came skipping through the door singing "We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney, and this afternoony we're invading your tv!" Emerald just stared at the girl in disbelief. "Hi, Scarecrow! You wanted me to come here?"

"Yes, Molly. I'd like you to meet Emerald. She works with Riddler. She's going to be watching you today." replied Crane. Emerald never took her eyes off of Molly, who turned to see Emerald.

"Hi, Emerald! I'm Molly! Can we bow things up today? We could rob a jewelry store or get ice cream too!" Emerald glared at the Riddler.

"Your gonna make me do this, aren't you?" she asked in a cold voice.

Riddler took her hand as she stood, obviously upset. "Look at it this way: your getting $100 for ONE day, and if that's not enough, I'll make it worth your while. When you get home, I'll have a present for you."

"And I'LL have a present for you!" Riddler knew by the look in her eyes what was coming next and smirked. "RIDDLE ME THIS! FASTER THAN LIGHT, LEAVES YOU SCREAMING MY NAME, IF I DO ANYTHING, IT'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!" she shouted. Riddler threw his head back laughing, obviously his head was in the gutter, but Molly gasped in shock.

"Why would you want to KILL him?" she asked. Riddler looked at Molly confused.

"What do you mean "kill"? She can't kill me with the answer to THAT riddle." he said. Emerald smirked.

Molly said "the answer is a bullet! Didn't you hear her say she was gonna shoot you?"

All three of them looked at Molly with different emotions. Riddler was shocked, Scarecrow was just as confused as always when it came to their riddles, and Emerald had a look of slight shock, but mostly impressed. "You're right, Molly." Emerald turned to the Riddler, and he looked at her. "YOU were wrong." He looked defeated, and Emerald smirked. She had once again beat him at his own game of mind games and riddles. She turned back to Molly and said "I think we'll get along murderously." With that, she grabbed Molly's hand and ran out the door.

Riddler and Scarecrow just looked at each other. "What just happened?" asked Scarecrow.

Riddler sighed. "Once again, Emerald outsmarted me. I got the riddle wrong, Molly answered correctly, and they ran off with together...she outsmarted me...I hate when she does that...and how did Molly get it right when I got it wrong? My I.Q. is 185!" Scarecrow laughed. "What is so funny?"

Scarecrow looked at his friend and said "I know how Molly outsmarted you: Her I.Q. is 193."

"Hmm, that's only 3 points higher than Emerald's...but they have such different personalities. I guess your intellectual level has nothing to do with how you act." Riddler replied.

"Whatever, you're starting to loose me. Let's just go. I'm in the mood for chess now." Jonathon said as he took Emerald's crossword and threw it on the floor. He didn't care if she'd be mad when she got back, he was itching to find out her deepest, darkest fear. Riddler went into the next room and came back with the chessboard and pieces. They set it up and started the game.


	2. Molly's 1st mistake of the day

**Disclaimer:** the only person I own in this fanfiction is Emerald. Molly Dolly belongs to pop301118 and Scarecrow and Riddler belong to whoever created them. I am writing this srtory with pop301118, so she deserves credit on this story too.

**Author's note:** Yay! I finally have the 2nd installment of Emerald and Molly Dolly's adventure! Also, Pyscho would like to know your opinion of Molly. (Just so you know, during this chapter she was high off of pumpkin seeds and nerds when speaking for Molly.)

Emerald was still laughing at what Riddler thought was the answer to her riddle when they exited the building. Molly was rambling.

"My favorite color is green! What's your favorite color? What do you think is cuter: kitties or bunnies? What type of coloring books do you like? I like ones with kitties AND bunnies. What's your favorite between kitties and bunnies?"

Emerald decided that she was already about to get a headache. "Do you ever breath?" she asked.

Molly replied with a huge grin on her face. "Sometimes when I'm not rambling. So what's your favorite? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Emerald sighed. "My favorite color is also green, I prefer kittens, I do not like coloring book as I would much rather have a crossword puzzle, and kittens are my favorite."

"Wow...hey! Wanna meet my best friend?" Molly asked.

Emerald hesitated, but said "Um, sure..."

Suddenly, Molly grabbed a sledgehammer out of nowhere and exclaimed, "This is my best friend Mr. Sledgehammer!" Emerald stared in shock thinking _where the HECK did she get that?_ Suddenly, Molly said, "He's really good at destroying things! Wanna see?" Without waiting for a response, Molly swung at the closest object. Emerald screamed. Molly had just smashed the windshield of Emerald's prized F-150.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed on the top of her lungs.

Scarecrow looked up at the sound of glass shattering. "What the-" Suddenly they heard a scream and Emerald shout "You idiot!", making Riddler jump up.

"EMERALD!" he shouted. He ran to the door in a panic that she was hurt, Scarecrow right behind him.

"I hope that wasn't Molly's doing..." Crane said.

Riddler looked back at his old friend still running and yelled, "If Molly hurt Emerald, I swear, Molly's worse fear will become ME!" It was at that moment that they reached the door. Riddler threw the door open, and both men just stared in shock at the scene that was in front of them, both unable to speak.


End file.
